The Tale of Three Brothers Vocaloid Parody
by bloodberry-mOe
Summary: twoshots parody fic based on the story told in the movie Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows part 1, in Vocaloid style. sedikit OOC, dan mungkin menyimpang dari cerita aslinya
1. Chapter 1

Jehehe ceritanya lagi sombong neh :3

Pas nonton Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows tanggal 4 kemarin, ada diceritakan sebuah cerita yang mendasari sekuel ini, yaitu The Tale of Three Brothers, dan aku pengen sekali me-remake kisah ini dalam nuansa Vocaloid. Jadi yah gitu deh. Ini juga sekalian teaser bagi yang belum nonton HarPot nyah~ XD

Oke silakan, ini ceritanya! Bagi yang sudah nonton HarPotnya mungkin akan sedikit kecewa karena agak menyimpang dari cerita aslinya, tapi inilah fanfic, genrenya parodi pula. Jadi, enjoy..~

* * *

**The Tale of Three Brothers {Vocaloid parody}**

Alkisah, pada jaman dahulu, di tempat yang sangat jauh, antah berantah, hiduplah tiga orang bersaudara, nama mereka adalah Gakupo si sulung, Kaito anak kedua, dan Piko yang paling muda. Mereka sangatlah akur meskipun mereka memiliki sifat yang berbeda-beda. Ada satu hal yang mempererat tali keakraban mereka, yaitu mereka sama-sama mendalami ilmu sihir di Akademi Sihir. Mereka diketahui sebagai penyihir yang sangat populer di sana, tak hanya karena ketampanan wajah mereka. Gakupo dikagumi oleh karena bakatnya yang luar biasa dalam menggunakan sihir serta kemampuan memimpinnya yang hebat, Kaito dipuji karena keahliannya dalam mengolah berbagai macam ramuan, kemampuan healing yang dahsyat dan mahir mengendarai sapu terbang, sementara Piko dikenal karena kebaikan hatinya dan kemampuan analisisnya, meskipun kehebatannya masih kalah dibanding kedua kakaknya.

Pada suatu pagi, mereka tertarik untuk berkelana dalam Hutan Terlarang, karena mereka ingin sekali menaklukkan segala mitos dan desas-desus yang berhubungan seputar hutan itu. Bertiga mereka bekerja sama mengatasi segala rintangan yang ada di sana.

_Krsk.. Krskk.._

Piko mendengar suatu suara gemerisikan dedaunan kering. Firasatnya berkata buruk, namun ia berusaha menenangkan hatinya. Sementara Gakupo masih berjalan di depan, diikuti oleh Kaito yang berada di tengah-tengah sambil memegang sebuah peta.

"Nah, menurut peta ini, kita berjalan terus ke arah utara," gumam Kaito sambil memegang dagunya, tengah berpikir keras.

"Halaaahh..! Lupakan saja peta itu! Kita 'kan di sini untuk berkelana, bukan untuk mengunjungi makam kucingmu, jadi jalani saja apa yang ada di depanmu!" seru Gakupo dengan nada sedikit angkuh.

Sementara Piko masih memikirkan suara yang makin lama makin terdengar jelas itu.

"Sepertinya ada yang mengikuti kita," bisik Piko pada dirinya sendiri.

_Krsk!_

Gakupo mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya dan merapalkan mantra penghancur pada ular yang akan mematuk kaki Piko. Ternyata ular itulah yang membuat suara yang membuat Piko ketakutan.

"Ah, te..terimakasih.. Kakak.." ucap Piko terbata. Ia tidak mengetahui bahwa ular itulah yang mencoba mendekati dirinya untuk dijadikan makan malam.

"Bodoh kau! Makanya kau jangan larut dalam duniamu sendiri! Untung saja aku mengetahui kalau itu adalah ular, coba kalau tidak!" Gakupo memarahi adik bungsunya yang langsung tertunduk lemas sembari berjalan dengan langkah amat lemah. Kaito berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil bisa dari taring ular tersebut, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan kembali.

"Hari sudah hampir siang, bagaimana ini?" bisik Piko pada dirinya sendiri untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sepertinya kita harus beristirahat di sini, tidak memungkinkan bagi kita untuk melanjutkan perjalanan di saat malam.." ujar Kaito saat ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa katamu? Istirahat? Tidak! Aku masih ingin melanjutkan perjalanan!" Gakupo tidak terima atas saran Kaito.

"Kak Kaito benar, Kak Gakupo. Kita sudah mengitari hutan ini selama berjam-jam, apa salahnya bagi kita untuk beristirahat dan melanjutkan perjalanannya nanti?" timpal Piko. Akhirnya Gakupo mengalah dan menuruti saran kedua adiknya.

Gakupo merapalkan mantra-mantra pelindung dari berbagai macam hal, mulai dari setan, hantu, penyihir lain, dan sebagainya. Sementara Kaito dan Piko yang membuat tenda dengan sihir mereka. Lalu mereka sejenak mencuri tidur, memulihkan tenaga mereka yang terkuras.

Sorenya, mereka terbangun dari tidur siang mereka dengan segar bugar. Gakupo kembali bertugas membuat api, Kaito mencari air dan Piko mencari bahan makanan dari tumbuh-tumbuhan sekitar. Gakupo menemukan seekor buruan besar dan menangkapnya dengan sihirnya. Piko yang mengolah bahan makanan yang mereka dapat.

Gakupo yang terlebih dahulu mengecap masakan yang ia olah, tapi tanpa ia sadari salah satu bahan makanan yang ia dapat ada yang beracun. Gakupo menjadi kejang-kejang dan tidak sadarkan diri. Kaito yang mengetahui hal itu segera memberikan ramuan yang sudah ia persiapkan sebagai bekalnya untuk menangkal racun tanaman yang ada dalam olahan tersebut. Gakupo pun dapat selamat dari maut.

"Ma..maafkan aku.. aku pikir bahan itu tidak beracun.." Piko menundukkan kepala dengan rasa menyesal yang teramat sangat.

"Wah iya juga, memang agak susah mengenali bahan-bahan beracun dalam makanan, Piko. Tidak apa-apa, kini kau sudah mengerti kalau itu adalah bahan beracun, bukan?" Kaito mencoba menenangkan si bungsu yang langsung mengangguk pelan.

"Maafkan aku, Kak.." ucap Piko lagi pada kedua kakaknya.

"Baiklah, kau kumaafkan.." ucap Gakupo lemah, sedikit senyum terulas di wajahnya. Ia tahu adiknya adalah orang yang polos dan lembut hati. Ia tahu itu.

Saat hari hendak beranjak malam, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Kali ini mereka melihat dari jauh sebuah sungai yang diapit oleh dua bagian tanah yang terpisah membentuk jurang.

"Kufufufu..~" mereka mendengar tawa seperti tawa seorang gadis kecil.

"Siapa itu?" Gakupo mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya, mempersiapkan mantra untuk melawan makhluk itu.

"Kufufu, ini aku~"

Makhluk itu menampakkan wujudnya. Seorang pixie berbaju merah muda dengan sayapnya yang berkilau, rambutnya yang ikal dikuncir dua. Ia terbang melesat sangat cepat.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kaito.

"Aku Teto, salam kenal~" kata pixie kecil itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?" tanya Piko dengan takutnya.

" Kalian pasti ingin menyeberangi sungai ini, kan? Kufufuu~" kekeh Teto. Gakupo merasa kesal dan menodongkan tongkatnya ke arah Teto yang langsung berwajah ketakutan.

"Ja.. jangan begitu, Kak! Mungkin pixie ini tahu sesuatu," cegah Piko.

"Bisa jadi begitu," timpal Kaito sambil mengamati Teto.

Tiba-tiba muncullah pixie lain berbaju abu-abu, rambutnya yang berwarna sama diikat dengan rapi dan melambai, ia tampak sangat malu-malu. Seorang pixie lain berwarna kuning pun juga ikut bersamanya.

"Uwah, Haku! Neru!" Teto terbang ke arah mereka dan memeluk mereka.

"Siapa mereka itu, Teto?" tanya Neru.

"Oh, mereka ini adalah orang asing! Kufufu~" jawab Teto sambil menarik rambut Kaito pelan. Kaito meringis kecil.

"Uhh.. orang.. asing..? Apa maumu?" tanya Haku sambil mengamati Piko dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kami sedang berkelana di hutan ini, lalu.." kalimat Kaito terpotong.

"Apaaa..? Kalian berkelana? Sungguh kasihan nasib kalian! Ahahaha~" tawa Neru. Kaito mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanyanya.

"Begini ya, kalian mau info penting soal sungai ini tidak? Kufufu~" Teto melesat dan berbisik di telinga Gakupo.

"Cepat katakan itu padaku atau..!" Gakupo menodongkan tongkatnya lagi ke arah Teto yang langsung melesat bersembunyi di balik rambut putih berkilap milik Piko.

"Yang Teto maksudkan adalah rahasia sungai ini," ucap Haku pelan.

"Rahasia yang menakutkan.." kata Neru.

Ketiga bersaudara itu menjadi keheranan.

"Begini ya, kufufu! Setiap orang yang berusaha menyeberangi sungai ini takkan pernah berhasil sampai ke seberang, kufufu~!" ujar Teto sambil tertawa kecil.

"Mereka akan menjadi santapan sang Kematian," sahut Haku pelan.

"Dan Kematian itu tidak kenal kata ampun loh, siapa saja yang lewat di sungai itu akan diambil untuk dijadikannya miliknya, ahaha!" timpal Neru dengan nada mengejek.

Ketiga bersaudara itu saling berpandangan.

"Kami tidak takut tuh! Akan kami buktikan kami dapat menyeberangi sungai itu!" seru Gakupo yang tidak terima mereka diremehkan seperti itu. Ia lalu berjalan mendahului kedua adiknya menuju sungai itu. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya mereka pun tiba.

"Jurang ini.." Gakupo tertegun.

"Cukup dalam juga ya.." gumam Kaito.

Piko terdiam sesaat, lalu mencoba melemparkan ranting ke seberang sungai, tapi ranting itu tidak mendarat di tempat yang diharapkan, melainkan jatuh ke dalam jurang yang dalam itu.

"Mustahil.." lirihnya.

Setelah cukup lama berpikir, akhirnya Piko menemukan sebuah ide.

"Kakak, baiklah kita membuat sebuah jembatan agar kita bisa menyeberangi sungai ini!" sahut Piko. Gakupo dan Kaito mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Ide bagus! Biar aku yang buat jembatan itu!" Gakupo lalu merapalkan mantra untuk membuat jembatan yang kokoh agar mereka bisa menyeberangi jembatan itu.

"Kau hebat, Kak!" puji Kaito.

Mereka bertiga lalu menyeberangi sungai tanpa rasa takut. Sementara itu, sepasang mata memata-matai mereka dengan amarah yang luar biasa.

"Bagaimana bisa aku dicurangi begini..?"

Mereka menoleh ke belakang, lalu menemukan sosok makhluk berjubah dan bertudung hitam dengan wajah menakutkan, jari-jari kurus dan kuku panjang, kulit pucat pembalut tulang-tulang kering. Makhluk itu mendekati mereka.

"Si..si.. siapa.. kau?" Piko ketakutan lagi.

Gakupo menodongkan tongkatnya untuk menakut-nakuti makhluk itu, tapi tak berhasil.

"Aku adalah Kematian," kata makhluk itu.

"Kau adalah Kematian yang dibilang oleh para pixie itu?" tanya Kaito.

"Benar sekali, kalian anak-anak yang pintar. Tak kusangka kalian bisa menghindari jebakanku," Kematian tersenyum licik.

"Tentu saja, itu karena kami hebat," Gakupo menyeringai.

"Baiklah, karena kalian sudah berhasil melewati sungaiku, maka akan kuberikan satu hadiah kecil untuk masing-masing kalian," Kematian menatap ketiga bersaudara itu.

"Nah, kau, rambut ungu. Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya.

Gakupo berpikir sejenak, lalu menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ah! Karena aku adalah penyihir terbaik, maka aku ingin sebuah tongkat yang juga terbaik dan tak terkalahkan oleh siapapun!" serunya.

Kematian membuatkannya tongkat yang amat sakti, kokoh tak bisa patah, dan berkekuatan amat besar, diukir dengan indahnya. Gakupo sangat senang dengan hadiahnya itu.

"Dan kau, rambut biru. Apa yang kau inginkan?" Kematian menoleh ke arah Kaito.

Kaito teringat, banyak orang yang ia sayangi yang meninggalkan dirinya menuju alam sana. Orangtua mereka, sanak saudara mereka, sahabatnya, dan yang paling berharga baginya, seorang gadis yang ia cintai.

"Aku ingin sebuah benda agar aku bisa menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah meninggal," ucap Kaito pelan.

Kematian memberikannya sebuah batu bertuah untuk menghidupkan orang mati. Senyum Kaito membayang, dapat ia rasakan kebahagiaan karena ia dapat bertemu kembali dengan orang yang ia cintai.

"Tinggal kau, rambut putih. Apa yang kau inginkan?" Kematian bertanya pada Piko.

Piko merenungkan sesuatu dalam hatinya. Jelas sekali bahwa ia ingin cepat pulang dari hutan yang berbahaya ini. Ia tidak ingin hidupnya sia-sia di dalam tangan Kematian begitu cepat.

"Aku ingin bisa melangkah dengan ringan tanpa diikuti oleh Kematian di belakangku," kata Piko akhirnya.

Kematian terdiam sejenak. Bah, ia merasa dikadali oleh pemuda mungil itu. Maka dengan berat hati, sesuai janjinya, Kematian memberikan jubah gaib yang bisa menyembunyikan Piko dari segala kuasa kegelapan dan kejahatan. Piko memakainya dan berterimakasih pada Kematian. Mereka bertiga lalu kembali meneruskan perjalanan sampai mereka berhenti di suatu tempat untuk beristirahat, karena hari sudah larut malam.

Keesokan harinya, mereka telah sampai dengan selamat ke rumah mereka. Banyak yang mengucapkan selamat dan pujian atas keberanian dan keberuntungan mereka karena dapat lepas dari cengkeraman Kematian itu.

"Tak kusangka akhirnya kalian bisa selamat juga," cibir Meiko, pesaing berat Gakupo dengan nada sinis, namun diam-diam juga mengagumi mereka.

"Uwaaaahh! Mereka semua selamat! Selamat datang kembali, Gakupo-kun! Kaito-kun! Piko-kun!" sorak Rin, Miku, Gumi, dan para gadis lain yang adalah teman sekelas mereka di Akademi Sihir.

"Selamat atas keberhasilan kalian menyeberangi Sungai Kematian. Saya benar-benar bangga akan kemampuan kalian," ucap Kiyoteru, salah satu guru mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kalian bawa itu?" tanya Luka, seorang gadis yang disebut-sebut sebagai kekasih Gakupo.

"Ah, ini? Ini adalah tongkat tersakti yang pernah ada!" jawab Gakupo angkuh sambil memamerkan tongkatnya.

"Ini adalah Batu Pemberi Kehidupan.." kata Kaito sambil menunjukkan batu merah berkilau yang ia simpan dalam sebuah kotak kaca.

"Loh, mana Piko?" tanya Lily kebingungan. Miki menoleh ke sana ke mari mencari sosok cowok itu.

"Aku di sini.." Piko yang berada di belakang Miki melepas jubahnya sebentar, lalu memakainya lagi, membuat gadis itu sedikit melonjak kaget.

"Ba..ba.. bagaimana bisa kau.. ada di sa..na?" tanya Miki ketakutan.

"Aku memakai jubah ini. Ini adalah jubah yang akan membuat Kematian tidak akan pernah bisa menemukanku.." ucapnya.

Semua mata terpana akan benda-benda tersebut. Meiko mendengus. Miku, Rin, Gumi, Luka dan Lily mengangguk-angguk penuh kekaguman. Akademi Sihir masih riuh rendah oleh keajaiban yang dipamerkan ketiga bersaudara ini.

"Sudah sudah, sekarang semuanya kembali ke kelas! Kita masih harus mempelajari materi kita karena minggu depan kita sudah akan memulai minggu ujian!" perintah Kiyoteru dengan tegas. Para murid berhamburan masuk ke dalam kelasnya masing-masing untuk memulai pelajaran.

* * *

Segini duluu~

Chapter akhirnya akan kuupdate segera. Kenapa? Karena sudah keburu malam~ *halah~*

Sekali lagi, fic ini cuma parodi, jadi pasti ada bedanya dari Tale of Three Brothers nya HarPot yang asli~

Lagian, aku ini kan Lupita dikurang 'it' ditambah 'pe' di depannya XD

Thanks buat yang udah RnR! Yang R aja juga makasih banget! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Lama amet gua update, sementang twoshots~ sorii~ *disihir you-know-who jadi sarap selamanya, lah?*

Udahlah, enjoy aja key? ;)

* * *

**The Tale of Three Brothers {Vocaloid parody}- chapter 2**

"Waahh.. tongkatnya keren sekali!"

"Hebat ya Gakupo!"

Pujian-pujian serupa masih menghampiri telinga Gakupo. Ia merasa senang sekaligus bangga karena telah mendapatkan tongkat yang begitu sakti sehingga bisa melengkapi dirinya yang memiliki kemampuan sihir yang hebat. Sayang, waktu berganti waktu, kebanggaan Gakupo berubah menjadi kesombongan. Seringainya bertambah lebar seiring dengan banyak orang yang mengaku kalah melawan kekuatan sihirnya, yang tentu saja dibantu oleh tongkat itu, tongkat yang diberikan Kematian padanya.

"Siapa yang mampu mengalahkanku?" tawanya terdengar jahat, namun sumbang.

Terakhir kali, ia mengalahkan Meiko, rival utamanya. Memang tak gampang mengalahkan wanita itu secara langsung, tapi berkat kekuatan yang besar pada tongkat itu, Meiko menemui ajalnya saat Gakupo berhasil melucuti tongkat sihirnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya hingga ia meninggal.

Hal ini membuat Kiyoteru, yang sangat menyayangi Meiko seperti bagian dari keluarganya sendiri, naik darah.

"Aku akan membuatmu merasakan apa yang telah kau perbuat, Gakupo!" ia mengepal erat tangannya saat ia menyaksikan peti mati murid kesayangannya turun ke liang lahat.

Pada keesokan harinya, di malam hari, Kiyoteru menyelinap menuju kamar asrama Gakupo. Matanya berubah menyala oleh dendam saat melihat tongkat sihir yang telah membunuh Meiko.

"Kau takkan bisa apa-apa tanpa tongkat ini, kau harus merasakan apa yang ia rasakan," bisikan Kiyoteru terbawa angin malam yang mendesis pelan.

Setelah ia mengambil tongkat itu, ia menancapkan pisau yang telah ia persiapkan di balik jubahnya ke dada Gakupo yang masih tertidur. Darah segar mengalir seiring tawa jahat terdengar, diikuti lolongan anjing yang bersahutan.

**Satu jiwa telah dilahap Kematian, dua lagi akan menyusul..**

Kematian Gakupo yang terasa misterius bagi kebanyakan murid menjadi buah bibir hanya dalam hitungan minggu. Semua kembali berjalan seperti biasa.

Kaito menatap sebuah cermin berwarna biru, cermin kesayangan Miku, orang yang amat dicintainya. Kaito melihat dengan kepalanya sendiri bagaimana ia berpisah dengan Miku setelah gadis itu mengorbankan nyawanya demi melindungi Meiko dari siksaan sihir Gakupo yang menggila. Gadis lemah itu tak bisa menjadi tameng yang kuat bagi Meiko, bahkan wanita itu sendiri ikut menjadi korbannya.

"Kaito, ini semua kulakukan demi Meiko, dia.. seperti kakak bagiku.."

Rintihan terakhir Miku menggema dalam kepala Kaito. Ia meraih cermin itu. hatinya terasa sakit.

"….!"

Ia membanting cermin itu keras, bersamaan dengan teriakannya yang membahana.

Ia meraih kotak kaca yang selalu ia bawa di dalam saku jubahnya. Batu merah berkilau itu masih utuh. Batu Pemberi Kehidupan pemberian Kematian.

Dada Kaito bergolak, _haruskah kugunakan cara ini untuk membuat ia kembali padaku?_ batinnya.

Ia menggenggam erat kotak itu, lalu pergi menuju pemakaman, mencari-cari nisan bertuliskan nama Miku di sana.

Ia menggali kuburan itu, lalu membuka peti matinya. Jasad Miku masih utuh terwujud. Kehangatan menjalar di hati Kaito yang rawan.

"Miku, sekarang aku akan menghidupkanmu kembali," lirihnya. Didekatkannya batu itu setelah ia mengeluarkannya dari kotak kaca ke hadapan tubuh gadis itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian mata yang terpejam itu terbuka perlahan. Kulit yang memucat mulai menunjukkan ronanya.

"K..Kaito…?" kata pertama yang meluncur dari bibir ranum gadis itu.

"Miku! Aku rindu padamu!" ia memeluk erat gadis itu. Air mata membayang di sudut matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa aku ada di sini?" tanya gadis itu heran. Kaito membantunya keluar dari dalam peti matinya, lalu menggenggam tangan gadis itu erat.

"Aku telah menghidupkanmu dengan batu ini," Kaito memperlihatkan batu yang telah tersimpan dalam kotak kaca tersebut.

"B..benarkah? Tapi, bagaimana bisa..?"

Kalimat Miku terhenti saat Kaito mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Miku.."

Hari demi hari, mereka hidup bahagia, hingga pada suatu hari di mana Miku merasa aneh dan ganjil.

"Ceritakanlah padaku, apa yang mengganggumu?" Kaito menyentuh bahunya. Miku memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kaito, aku.. merasa tidak berhak kembali ke dunia seperti ini, tanpa tujuan pasti.." Miku menelan ludah.

Kaito tersentak. Apa maksud gadis itu?

"Aku.. mengorbankan nyawaku demi Meiko yang kusayangi seperti kakakku sendiri, dan sekarang aku telah kembali ke dunia ini. Tapi Meiko tak juga kembali. Aku.. aku.. tak tahu untuk apa aku hidup di dunia ini.."

Setelah ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu, tubuh Miku berubah menjadi bayangan yang perlahan lenyap dari pandangan Kaito. Ia tak mampu menghentikannya, kejadiannya berlangsung amat cepat. Kaito hanya bisa tertunduk lemas.

"Dia.. sudah pergi.." Kaito menggigit bibirnya.

"Untuk apa aku hidup di dunia ini, tanpa gadis yang kucintai?" suaranya bergetar.

Ia teringat, ia masih memiliki bisa ular yang ia dapatkan dari ular yang menyerang Piko saat mereka berada di Hutan Terlarang. Kaito mengambil botol bisa itu dan membuka tutupnya.

"Miku, bila kau tak bisa berada di sini, biar aku yang menyusulmu ke sana.."

Botol itu terjatuh dan terguling pelan, meneteskan sisa-sisa terakhir bisa tersebut. Di samping botol itu, tubuh Kaito terkulai lemas tak bernyawa.

**Dua jiwa telah dilahap Kematian, satu lagi akan menyusul..**

Piko menjadi syok karena kematian kedua abangnya. Ia berusaha tegar dengan dukungan teman-temannya, termasuk Miki, gadis yang ia anggap istimewa. Ia belajar dengan rajin di Akademi Sihir, dan berhasil lulus dengan predikat terbaik. Ia pun ditawari bekerja di sana sebagai asisten guru, dan jabatannya terus meningkat hingga ia berhasil menjadi Kepala Guru di sana. Hubungan percintaannya dengan Miki bahkan melahirkan dua orang anak kembar yang ia beri nama Rin dan Len. Anak-anak itu tumbuh besar dengan cara yang menakjubkan. Banyak orang yang mengagumi keluarganya.

Bertahun lamanya Kematian mencari Piko, namun ia tak bisa menemukannya. Ini semua karena Piko memakai jubah gaib yang dulu ia berikan sehingga kuasa kegelapan tak bisa membunuhnya. Piko menjalani kehidupannya dengan baik sebagai manusia, suami, dan ayah yang baik.

Hingga pada suatu hari, Piko memutuskan untuk mewariskan jubah gaib itu pada Len, beberapa hari setelah Rin meninggal karena terserang penyakit menular.

"Jubah apa ini, Ayah?" tanya Len heran.

"Ini adalah jubah yang akan melindungimu sehingga Kematian takkan menemukanmu. Pakailah ini, Anakku.." Piko kemudian melepas jubahnya dan memakaikannya pada Len. Ia tersenyum bangga melihat putranya itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Kematian menemukannya. Ia lalu menuntaskan hidup Piko dengan serangan jantung mendadak. Len membangunkan ayahnya yang sudah tak bernyawa, tapi mata ayahnya tak pernah terbuka lagi sejak itu. Dalam hati Piko tersenyum, _setidaknya anakku terlindungi dari bahaya Kematian.._ bisiknya dalam pikirannya.

**Tiga jiwa telah dilahap Kematian, seutuhnya.**

Mereka bertiga, Tongkat Sihir yang tak terkalahkan, Batu Pemberi Kehidupan, dan Jubah Gaib.

Mereka adalah Relikui Kematian

Mereka adalah sang Penguasa Kegelapan.

* * *

Yeeee… selesaaaiii~~!

Habis Ome lagi nggak ada kerjaan pasti, jadi lanjutin yang tertunda deh~!

makasih buat yang udah RnR, yang R aja juga, yang nglike juga makasih ya! X)


End file.
